Primer Aniversario
by Rin Herondale
Summary: ¿Despues de todo lo que han pasado no creeis que se merecen un momento en paz y tranquilidad? Pues ellos tambien y nos demuestran como seria para ellos un aniversario libre de peligros, solo ellos y su amor. -Espero que os guste, es la primera vez que hago algo asi y a ver que os parece :)-


Ha pasado un año desde el descubrimiento de que Jace y Clary no eran hermanos. Fueron momentos difíciles, siendo hermanos no podían amarse sin tener un sentimiento de culpa. Pensaban que podrían ignorarlo, no amarse, comportarse como hermanos normales. Eso solo les hacia más daño: estar juntos, apoyarse… Solo incrementaba su amor por el otro. Necesitaban estar juntos, necesitaban amarse, y cuando pensaban que jamás podrían hacerlo, encontraron algo. Una pista. Lo que ellos sabían no era la historia completa y empezaron a ver luz al final del camino. Pasaron bastantes meses hasta que dieron con la verdad, pero no les importo mientras ellos pudieran estar juntos.

No eran hermanos. Eso sonaba en sus cabezas una y otra vez al saber la verdad. No tenían un lazo de sangre, no eran hermanos. No les llamaba la sangre. Les llamaba el amor.

Después de aquello empezaron un noviazgo.

Hoy se cumple su primer aniversario. Clary esta muy emocionada y Jace… hace sus comentarios sarcásticos. Cualquiera diría que no le importaba, pero su casi hermano Alec sabe que no es así. Solo lo hacía para guardar las apariencias y para que no averiguasen la sorpresa que le está preparando a Clary

Clary PDV

Estaba en mi habitación de Instituto. Me mude aquí después de descubrir toda la verdad. Quería pasara mas tiempo con todos, sin demonios a los que enfrentarse para salvar a mi madre, impedir la destrucción del mundo… Pero además de eso quería estar con Jace. Después de lo que pasamos pensé que estaría bien y así pasar tiempo juntos como una pareja "normal" jajaja

Otra cosa que hice es empezar a entrenar. Después de discutir con Jace que seria bueno por si acaso me atacan y estoy sola, conseguí convencerlo. Él siempre esta en ellos por si Luke (quien se ofreció para entrenarme) sube mucho la intensidad de este. Tambien cuando me caigo o me hago daño y asi.

Hoy Jace y yo hacemos un año como novios. Esta misma mañana ha venido a darme los buenos días. M ha despertado con un beso y muchos, muuuuuchos mimos. Cuando le pregunte que hoy íbamos a hacer algo especia, no se por que me dio la sensación de que si. Me mostro la sonrisa mas especial que he visto y un brillo en los ojos que lo hizo ver muy tierno.

Dijo que me preparase para las nueve que vendría a buscarme.

Me puse un vestido palabra de honor, de color azul oscuro y con pedrería en la falda y un cinturón compuesto también de pedrería. Unos zapatos de tacon de color negro, una pulsera dorada oscura a juego con un collar y unos pendientes del mismo color. Me delinee los ojos y coloque un poco se sombra oscura y un poco de brillo de labios. Deje mi cabello suelto y al natural, con mis rizos rojizos danzando libremente. Un pequeño bolso de fiesta. Me perfume un poco y tocaron la puerta. Ahí me di cuenta de la hora.

( /vestidos-de-fiesta-juveniles-cortos-2012/#jp-carousel-3611(

Al abrirla no se qué cara puse pero espero que no empiece con sus comentarios sobre mis expresiones. Estaba… Dios! Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Con esta sonrisa que me encanta y que en este momento me parecía muy sexy. Me mordí el labio para no quedarme con la boca abierta. Vestía con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados viéndose el inicio de sus músculos y algunas de sus runas, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos.

Creo que me quede mucho tiempo viéndole porque esos ojos dorados que me enamoran tenían un brillo de burla

Jace PDV

Le tenía una gran sorpesa. Nuestro primer beso (entre nosotros) fue en el invernadero, asi que he decidido preparar una velada romantica. Llevaba un par de días preparando la sorpresa para Clary por nuestro primer año juntos. Después de lo que pasamos creo que este tiene que ser un momento para recordar. Creo que Alec sabe algo pero no dice nada. Mejor asi. Como se entere Magnus se lo ira a contar corriendo a Clary y ella no estará para que le salve de una masacre como eso pase.

Esta noche hay luna llena y desde la claraboya del invernadero se ve encreible. No hara falta luz cuando este en lo alto asi que cuando llegue el momento estaremosn con la luz natural de la luna mas el espectáculo de las plantas al florecer. Como aquella vez.

Todavia so se como llegue a rebajarme tanto como para pedirle ayuda al estúpido de Simon. Si, habeis oído bien, le he llamado Simon, pero es que ahora es un vampiro y no puedo llamarle mundano. No me gusta. Incrible pero cierto. Bueno, el caso es que el me ayudo, me dijo alguna cosa que podría gustarle y el la entretenía en el momento justo para que no lo descubriera.

Por fin llego el día y estaba nervioso. Se lo que pensais "¿Cómo puedo estar yo, el hombre mas atractivo e impresionante del mundo nervioso por una cita?" No es cualquier chica. A mi me dicen temerario pero ella me gana jajaja.

Fui a despertarla. En cuantro entre me embargo una sensación de felicidad. Cuando la vi dormina… por el Angel, siempre recordare esa imagen. Me recosté a su lado en la cama, la abrace y empece a besarla. Al principio se removió inquieta pero se dio cuenta de quien era y me correspondió. Note que sonreía y yo también lo hice, después de un rato nos paramos.

-Buenos días- dije aun rozando sus labios

- Muy buenos días- dijo ella mientras sonteia

Me encanta verla sonreir.

-¿Qué tal has despertado?- se que bien pero me encanta que diga estas cosas -¿Has soñado conmigo?- en eso sinceramente tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué soñara? A veces cuando la he visto dormir hacia gestos raros

-La verdad es que me he despertado muy bien, mi despertador es muy bueno, no es como esos otros que cuando te despiertas es por un susto- Me aguante las ganas de reir por el puchero que hizo al final- Respecto a lo del sueño, no lo se pero creo que fue bueno porque me siento bien.

-Nah, es el efecto que produzco en ti- ella se rio y luego me dio un pequeño golpe – Tonto-

-Y bueno… ¿hoy vamos a hacer algo?- creo que piensa que lo he olvidado. No pude reprimir mi sonrisa por mas que quisiera

-Pues solo te dire que estes lista para las nueve mas o menos.

Despues de eso me marche, yo también tengo que acicalarme (:

Me encanto verla asi de feliz, se que esta emocionada al igual que yo. Solo espero que le guste la sorpresa.

En cuanto Sali de la habitación me dirigi al invernadero para terminar los últimos detalles.

Se me paso el tiempo volando, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las ocho y media. Tenia que cambiarme rápido si no quería llegar tarde. Fui a ducharme, me vesti con una camisa blanca olgada, remangada en los brazos y los primeros botones desabrochados. Unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos. Bien, justo a tiempo.

A las nueve en punto me apoye en su puerta, me cruce de brazos y llame. Y al abrir la puerta se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-Ya se que soy guapo pero como me sigas viendo así me vas a desgastar- parece que se dio cuenta y se sonrojo fuertemente, me encantan sus sonrojos

Normal PDV

-Tampoco te eches tantos humos- respondió intentando ocultar su vergüenza

-Tú también estas preciosa- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo

Clary salió de la habitación y se agarro al brazo de Jace. Al llegar a la esquina del pasillo, Jace los hizo parar. Sacó una venda de su bolsillo trasero y se colocó detrás de ella.

-¿Para que necesitas eso?- dijo ella viendo sospechosamente como Jace se acercaba a ella con la venda en las manos.

-Es parte de la sorpresa- respondió el- ¿confias en mi?- preguntó viéndola fijamente

Ella acabo asintiendo todavía un poco nervios pensando que podría haberle preparado.

Una vez puesta la venda, Jace se colocó a su lado, le cogió de una mano y lentamente la fue guiando por los pasillos y escaleras con cuidado de que no se tropezase con nada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del invernadero, abrió la puerta con cuidado y le fueron acercando a la fuente que había en el centro. A un lado se podía observar una pequeña cesta con comida sobre un banco de la misma piedra que la fuente. Tambien estaba cerca aquella escalera de la primera vez.

Pararon y con suavidad Jace le quito la venda de los ojos. Cuando Clary se acostumbro a la luz, observo la cesta y sonrio. Puede que no haya demasiados detalles pero para es mas que suficiente. Poco a poco, mirando a su alrededor, se giro y termino viendo a Jace. Se acerco y lo beso. Paso los brazos por sus hombros y su cuello y el la estrecho con sus brazos en su cintura. Un beso lento, sin prisas, disfrutando el momento hasta que necesitaron respirar. Se separaron y abrazados se dirigieron hacia la cesta de comida.

Jace se encargo de pedir la comida preferida de los dos. Fue una cena relajada y llena de sonrisas y como no, comentarios sarcásticos que nunca pueden faltar y risas. Terminaron de cenar y se sorprendieron de la hora. Eran las 11 ya, decidieron que era hora de los regalos.

Clary saco de su bolso un ticket y se lo dio

-¿Un ticket?- pregunto sin hacer notar su desilusión.

-Pense que mi regalo podía estar a tiempo para hoy pero al final no. Asi que me dieron el ticket para ir a recogerlo cuando estuviera. Es una cazadora como la que perdiste aquel dia. Se que te gustaba mucho asi que busque una igual a esa o parecida, y la encontré pero no llego a tiempo. Lo siento- dijo con una mirada triste

-Hey, Hey, no digas eso. Me encanta, sabes el aprecio que le tenia a esa cazadora y me encanta que hayas hecho eso por mi. Es lo mejor que podrías haberme dado, de verdad- dijo mientas le acariciaba la cara con los dedos y sonreía.

-¿Seguro? Sabes que puedo conseguir otra cosa.

-No te preocupes. Me encanta. Bien ahora toca mi regalo.

Se giro hacia la cesta y saco un paquete. Clary lo cogió y miro a Jace con una sonrisa. Rasgó el papel que lo envolvía y abrió la caja. Se sorprendió por lo que había dentro. Un álbum del fotos. Al abrirlo se encontró con fotos de todos sus amigos. Salian Isabelle, Simon, Jace, ella, su madre, Luke, Magnus e incluso Alec.

-Se que hemos pasado por muchos momentos duros y parecía que siempre estábamos preocupados por algo asi que pensé que podía sacar los buenos momentos para ti- dijo el mientras veía como se emocionaba.

-Es precioso Jace- respondió mientras le miraba con los ojos húmedos de la emoción. Dejo el álbum en el banco y se lanzo a abrazar y besar a Jace. Se rian y abrazaban, era un lindo momento para ellos.

Ya había oscurecido, era casi media noche. Jace condujo a Clary entre las plantas del invernadero, hasta un pequeño claro en el que había una colchoneta con unas mantas encima. El la hizo tumbarse sobre el y esperaron unos minutos.

-¿y esto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para mirarle

-Ya veras, espera un poco, que te va a gustar.

Clary se volvió a tumbar y Jace con su mano comenzó a acariciar un poco la espalda de ella mientras se relajaban. Al minuto las luches del invernadero de apagaron, y sobre la claraboya, en el centro, se encontraba la luna.

De repente las plantas de alrededor empezaron a abrirse e iluminar todo el espacio con luces de colores. Las plantas de alrededor soltaban un polvo luminoso de colores que parecían fuegos artificiales. Entonces recordó que Jace ya la llevo a ver algo asi una vez. Se incorporo y le beso. Al principio suave, solo el roce de sus labios pero el quería mas. Asi que mordió suavemente su labio para poder besarla mas profundamente. Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a acariciarse y a juguetear entre ellas. Estaban tan concentrados entre ellos que no se dieron cuenta de que el espectáculo ya había acabado.

Y el resto es historia…

* * *

Queria daros las gracias por leer

Deciros que esta es la primera vez que escribo esto y ademas lo publico jajajajajaja

Espero vuestros reviews y saber vuestra opinion me alegraria mucho graciaaas ;)))


End file.
